Just Like Him
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: Maria, the daughter of the late Captain Sparrow and his First Mate Anamaria, is having a difficult time with her adopted parents The Turners. She hates English society life and the feeling is mutual. Not as cliche as it sounds! R&R! I have changed my name
1. From Before

**Just Like Him**

**By: Rose Noire le Mort**

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Broken/Eternity in Bliss' and 'As If My Own'. **

"Elizabeth!" The brown skinned girl fumbled with the corset she was made to wear. Upon getting no answer she yelled again. "Mom! I need you to… help me… with this…bloody…corset!" Elizabeth appeared at the door with a smirk on her face. "Elizabeth? Do I really have to go to this ball? I don't even know the girl." She pleaded with her 'mother' Elizabeth.

"Maria. I think you know what the answer's going to be," Elizabeth said coming to where her daughter stood to help fix with the corset.

"Elizabeth, mother. This will be just another chance for those bastards to call me a nigger or a servant or to say that I'm the daughter of a whore. I" Elizabeth turned the girl around to look her in the eyes.

"Those people are just ignorant. You're not a servant or anything else," she said refusing to use the other word as if it was a plaque. "Your father told me that. And I intend it to remain that way," she turned the girl back around to lace her corset. "You're a beautiful girl Maria. You look just like your mother." Elizabeth led the girl towards the vanity desk on the other side of the room. She stood behind her and began to fix her hair. She worked in silence brushing the long thick hair that hung long below her shoulders.

"There you go. Perfect," Elizabeth exclaimed turning the girl around to look at her.

"It's beautiful Elizabeth, thank you," the girl replied softly only just taking her eyes off the mirror. Her eyes held so much sadness. Elizabeth should have never told Mr. Clarkston that Maria would attend the debut, but she couldn't back down now it was the night of the function. They would seem unrespectable and unreliable. She wished she could help her daughter relieve the depression from her heart but what was she to do?

There was a knock at the door interrupting the silence.

"Come in," called Elizabeth. The butler opened the door bowing in the archway.

"Miss Maria, your escort is here."

"Thank you."

"Okay, have fun," Elizabeth said as Maria followed him out the room. "I'm sorry Maria…"

**A/N: This is only the first chapter. The next is actually almost complete cause I was gonna just do a one-shot but I figured what the hell and I'm just making a mini-series or whatever- R&R**


	2. Shouldn't she be somewhere scrubbing flo...

**Just Like Him **

**Author: Rose Noire du Mort **

**Chapter 2: Shouldn't she be scrubbing floors? **

**Genre: Drama, Romance **

**Summary: Maria, the daughter of the late Captain Sparrow and his First Mate Anamaria, is having a difficult time with her adopted parents (The Turners). She hates English society life and the feeling is mutual.**

**

* * *

**

"You look beautiful Maria," he said giving her a hug.

"Thank you Will," creating a smile that did not reach her eyes. It did not go unnoticed to Will although he said nothing.

"Johnathan, I trust you'll take care of my daughter tonight?"

The young boy at the door replied. "Of course sir." He was one of the rich boys of Port Royal. Very attractive he was, with shoulder length brown hair almost like Will's, green eyes, tanned skin and a tall, medium build. "Shall we?" Maria nodded.

"Have a good time," Will said closing the door behind them as they left.

"What's wrong with her Elizabeth?" he asked as he heard her descend down the stairs.

"I don't rightfully know."

* * *

"Why did you agree to go to the debut with me?" 

"Agree? I didn't agree to anything?" Maria was shocked and terribly disappointed at his words.

"Then why? Why did you come?"

"What I meant when I said I didn't agree Maria, is that it was my idea to have you as my date."

"Your idea?"

"Do you think you go unnoticed by all of Port Royal?" In all honesty she did. So she nodded. "You do not go unnoticed by me."

"You shouldn't do this though Johnathan," proclaimed Maria.

He was perplexed by this. "What do you mean?"

"You'll be ridiculed by all of proper English society for taking the mulatto to Josephine Clarkston's debut."

"That doesn't much matter to me Maria. I really like you." He had a gorgeous smile, she thought, while he thought the same about her.

"What would your parents say if you were courting a mulatto?" she asked with all curiosity.

"Let's find out!" she laughed.

"Really Johnathan, what do you think they'd say?"

"Well," he began thoughtfully, "My stepmother doesn't really matter much. Who gives a bloody hell what she thinks? My father," he sighed, "well, he'd be mad enough I'd reckon but he'd have to deal with it."

"What if he didn't deal with it?"

"Don't worry about that Maria. We'll worry about it when the time comes."

"And who says it will?" she said. Her voice held a bit of a cross between perplexion, confusion, teasing, and curiosity.

"Trust me Maria it will." She looked at her fumbling hands and then back up at him with a nervous smile.

"What would your mother say if she were alive?"

"I have naught the slightest clue really, she died when I was only four. What would your mother say?" She only looked at him blankly.

"Oh, foolish of me really! That's how you became a mulatto isn't it? I suppose she'd be a hypocrite if she disapproved."

"Very much so."

All was silent for a few moments before he began to speak again. "Will you tell me that story of your father? I've read stories but I reckon the only place I could get a true account is from you, Mr. or Mrs. Turner."

"They're the only ones with the true accounts really. I wasn't even born." She paused. "Besides, what is a young rich noble like yourself doing with an interest in pirates?"

"You. The fact that both of your parents were pirates, and incredibly captain and first mate on the most legendary pirate vessel of all time."

"The Black Pearl." He nodded.

"Noble society has never interested me much. I'd much rather be a rogue, a swashbuckling pirate like your father Jack Sparrow."

"I believe that pirating is much in my blood. I spend more time at the dock than I do at home (or rather the Turners'). When I was there I met a few of the sailors who were captained by my father. He left the ship to his quarter master Gibbs and when Gibbs retired he left it to his son Joshamee Jr. But they've only been here once in the last 4 years. I-" she was interrupted as the carriage came to a halt.

"I guess we're here." He waited for the driver to come open the door before stepping out and giving her his hand for assistance as though she would need it. Of course she was of some sort graceful enough and did not need his hand but found herself taking it anyway. They carefully walked up the stairs as not to ruin her new soft blue dress with black lace around the hem. Two wide straps of the same colors made their way past her shoulders and it showed just enough of her brown chest…

He watched her as she took a deep breath. Here went nothing…

* * *

"Look ather! Hanging on to Tratchenburg's arm like a whore." 

"What is she doing here anyway? Shouldn't she be somewhere scrubbing floors?"

"Word has it he volunteered to bring her."

"He probably feels sorry for her."

"Posh! When I feel sorry for one of my servants they get a warm bath or a glass of cold water not an invitation to a high English society function. Foolishness if I do say so myself," so said a girl of 14 with long blonde hair and ivory skin.

"Nigger lover!" one of them exclaimed.

"She's the Turner's 'daughter'!" said a young boy. He looked to be about 13 with short curly honey-blonde hair and a short build.

"What kind of rubbish is that? She's a nigger," replied Desiree. She was only here for the summer as Josephine's cousin.

"A mulatto, mind you, Desiree. Poor mixed dog doesn't know where to go!" Josephine, a girl with long black hair and amber eyes, said making the whole group laugh.

"So, what do the Turners go around taking in all stray animals?"

"Of course not, she's the daughter of Jack Sparrow supposedly," Josephine responded again. 'Captain Jack Sparrow,' Maria thought to herself as she listened to them.

"And what's it to the Turners?"

* * *

She whispered softly into his ear: "I can hear them talking about my father. I feel like everyone's watching me." He only smiled. 

"Of course they are, because you're so beautiful." Maria blushed.

"I beg to differ. They're watching me because they think I'm not worthy to be here, like I'm a dog they should be spitting on."

"Don't worry about them. They're not important." And just then the music began to play. "A dance?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Have you not heard the stories Desiree?" 

"Things don't much reach Cambridge England."

"Well the story goes like this: There was a cursed treasure and the pirates who took them also became cursed. That was Barbossa and his crew who marooned their captain, Jack Sparrow. William Turner's father Bootstrap Bill sent a piece of the cursed treasure with young William seeing as he wanted to torture them as they needed that piece to rid themselves of the curse. Elizabeth found young William at sea and had them bring him aboard. She took the gold for herself and it stayed with her secretly for 8 years. Coincidentally one day Jack Sparrow came to Port Royal" Desiree yawned, bored at the longevity of the story. "Well to make a long story short Jack Sparrow, William Turner and Anamaria spent some time on a boat together trying to save Elizabeth from cursed pirates. Jack and Elizabeth spent a day marooned on a god forsaken island together where who knows what went on and Jack saved both of their lives."

"And who exactly is Anamaria?"

"Well if you'd have let me tell the story we wouldn't have this problem. She's Maria's mother!" exclaimed the story teller.

"Well that's very bold of Jack Sparrow, letting a slave woman on his boat."

"Sure, very bold to have your slave-whore on your ship so you don't have to wait until you make birth again. But then again they say he was a rather bold man." Finally Maria had heard enough and marched up to the lot of them.

"I'll have you know my mother was no whore, she was a pirate and a damned good one at that. And if you bloody well must know she wasn't only a sailor on his ship she was first mate until my birth!"

"Jack Sparrow was a womanizer. He charmed women into his bed. I wouldn't be surprised if he charmed your 'mother' Elizabeth to bed while they were on that island Barbossa left them on," the girl said causing an uproar of laughter once more.

"How dare you talk about my parents that way!"

"Who? Elizabeth? Or the pirate captain and the slave-whore?" Enough was enough she figured as she slapped her. She looked about at the halted crowd angrily first before picking up her skirts and walking out while her date followed. Imagine that, being slapped at her own debut…

**

* * *

A/N: Anyone who reads my crap knows that I make it a point to never make my chapters this long but this one got out of control. It's a great chapter really. Though I had never anticipated a romance between Maria and Johnathan but I began not to write the story but to have it write me as cliché as that sounds. I hope no one is bloody well confused of anything—ages are: Will(33) Elizabeth(33) Maria(13) Johnathan(15). It is the year 1712, August. I hope you at least like it. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **


	3. This Should Never End

**A/N: Woa! It has been a year and four months since I've updated this story which is incredibly crazy to me! 1.Because it took me absolutely no time to write this chapter thought it did take a lot of thought and effort & 2. because I had such an amazing review response for this fic: 14 reviews for only 2 chaps. Which is great. To any returning readers I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first 2 chapters and I hope that you would accept my apology and endure this process with me while I get my Fan Fiction bearings back again and regain my writer's touch back from the bit of writer's block I was experiencing for that long time. Thank you all very much and please review. I would appreciate that so very much.**

With her skirts in her hand Maria ran the long distance to the cliff that led right off to the ocean, with Johnathan following close behind her the entire time.

"Maria! Wait Maria!"

Finally she stopped just before the ledge of the cliff dropping her skirts and wrapping her arms around her midsection. Johnathan stepped forward. He noticed her shoulders rake violently as she sobbed and reached a hand out towards her.

"Maria. I'd very much like it if you'd come from the ledge. You don't to fall of now do you? Come on."

"Yes. I really do. I'm as good as dead now. I…I ASSAULTED a WHITE girl Johnathan. I'm on death row."

"Maria…"

"Johnathan I think you should go back and have a good time at the ball free of me."

"Ha. I doubt highly they'd let me back in. I am a nigger-lover now," he said jokingly trying to lighten the mood completely the wrong way.

She turned around and stared him straight in the eye. "Don't say that word. I hate it! It's caused me pain for 13 years! My whole life and you make light of it with a foolish little joke!"

"Maria I'm so sorry. I was only-"

"You were only joking yes I know but you joke about something my family have had to live with since as soon as I wasn't able to pass anymore." The young girl took one step backward bringing herself that much closer to death.

"I realize that now Maria and I'm terribly sorry so why don't you just come off of there and we can talk about it more okay?"

"Why do you care so much Johnathan? You barely know me! And if you did you'd know that I'm not worth all of this."

"You're right," he said and Maria was somewhat relieved and disappointed. "I do barely know you," and to that Maria gained a look of shock and awe. "But I was hoping that by having you as my date I would get to know you. I won't get that chance at all if you fall off that cliff."

"But….. why?"

"Well one because you'll be over that cliff and sinking into the bottom of the ocean."

"I meant: why are you so adamant about being with me?" He outstretched his hand to her giving her a quick smile and a nod. This time she took it and he lead her a few feet away from the edge of the cliff.

"Well for one because you're beautiful, and mysterious… you have an air about you, you're different from most of the girls in Port Royale. And…you have the most beautiful smile I think I've ever seen."

"I don't smile a lot," she said forcing herself not to smile.

"Well if that is the case then you tend to smile a lot for someone who doesn't smile a lot." They both laughed at this for a moment before Johnathan stopped, watching her as she laughed at him.

"I know… For a pirate's daughter I'm bad at lying sometimes…. What are you-" she asked eyeing him suspiciously as his lips curled up into a smirk.

"I was just admiring the smile that isn't often seen so you say."

"I-," the young girl started before being silence by the attractive boy in her presence.

"Shh…., " he placed a finger lightly under her chin lifting her eyes at level with his. "May I?" she gave a small nod to signify yes and he leaned down with his eyes closed and his pink lips ready to land on hers and when they did she relaxed into it hoping the moment would last forever. A moment later she pulled away looking up at him with a smile.

"God I'm absolutely in love with that smile," he said leaning down for another.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner, good morning. I'm sorry to bother you on such a fine morning but I believe we have a bit of talking to do about your little girl Maria."

"Mr. Clarkston. It's nice to see you. Would you like to sit down?" asked Elizabeth trying to be a good hostess and proper English woman to the man that at the moment she didn't particularly like or even dislike.

"No, no," he said shaking his head. "I don't think this is the kind of business you do sitting down."

"You say this is about Maria? She came back from the ball in a much better mood then when she left. I think I may even dare say she looked happy. That's something we don't see from Maria often," she explained.

"Yes, well your little bouncy girl assaulted my daughter."

"Assaulted?" Asked Will in disbelief. "You must be mistaken sir Maria would never."

"Your little girl was the only colored person there besides the cooks and servers. I am damn sure it was her."

"Well then," tried Elizabeth straightening the bodice of her dress. "There must have been a very good reason why she did what she did."

"I don't give a hard damn what the reason was for laying her hands on my daughter but I tell you now: She shall be punished for what she did to her I promise you that!"

"Mr. Clarkston if that is a threat, I shall have to take that up with the Governor and the Commodore," spoke up Elizabeth.

"It's not a threat. You can get anybody you want but that little nigger-girl of yours has got hell to pay. And she will pay." Will's face fumed with anger.

"You had best leave before all rationality leaves me Mr. Clarkston," Will said as he opened the door in order to brush the man out.

"And if I were you I'd keep a close eye of that daughter of yours cause she's in for it." Elizabeth watched his large frame walk out of the door, seeing to it that her husband slammed the door behind him and with a sigh sat down in a chair.

"What are we going to do Will?" He paced the floor of the living room.

"Well we have to do whatever we can to protect her as much as possible. She can't leave this house. She's in too much danger if she does. She-"

"Will…." Elizabeth started nervously.

"What?" he asked almost in annoyance stopping in his tracks.

"She's not here."

**A/N: Okay so there's a bit of trouble going on now in the plot…As they say: The plot thickens. And actually now I think I'm kinda glad I waited this long to continue with this because now I am fresh with new ideas. I had no idea where I was going with this when I began this story just a general idea for a good basis but now I have a good direction for this story. So again folks please review because I would very much appreciate it. **

**Review Review Review Review Review**


	4. I hope so sweetheart

**A/N: Thanks to Jinxeh, Santiva Potter, jackNanamaria. I've not gonna write an extremely long AN this time cause I just updated 2 other stories and did that so here's a short one……………done. On with the fic!**

Will stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean she's not here? Where the hell is she?"

"She took Jake with her down to the shore. Will what if something happens to her?" Elizabeth stood up in a panic. The black smith gave her a reassuring smile putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry babe. I'll go get them and everything will be alright. Ok?" Elizabeth could only muster a nod receiving a quick kiss on the cheek before he rushed out of the house.

* * *

She could make out the small figure a bit too far from her and Johnathan stood at her side. "Jake!" she yelled to her younger brother. "Come back! You're too far ahead of us!" she turned to the young boy at her right. "I'm sorry I had to bring him along."

Johnathan laughed. "No, really. It's fine. I was really close to having to bring my sister and brother because I couldn't think of a valid reason why I needed to be alone. I would have-" he stopped short not knowing what to say.

"I get it. Not everyone is as open-minded as you. But his blackmailing is my problem."

"Blackmailing? Following in your parents' footsteps are you?" he joked.

"No. Nothing like that. Though sometimes I wish I could. But I've been in contact with the current captain of the Black Pearl. He was a member when my mother and father were captain and first mate. We've been negotiating my crewman-ship."

"You're going to join the crew? That's brilliant. I've always wanted to become a pirate. I would love to join you Maria," he said stopping in short in the sand staring at her with all serious. It took a moment for it to register in Maria's mind.

"You want to come with me? We've barely gotten to know each other and besides we're not even courting."

His eyes brightened at the thought. "Then we should. I'd be incredibly honored if you excepted my proposal for courtship." In her shock her jaw dropped and she began to say something but couldn't find the words.

"I-" he leaned down stopping her words as his lips were planted on top of hers for a quick kiss. "Johnathan… I can't just… I mean I want to but Will." The blonde nodded.

"I understand I'll talk to Will."

"Talk to me about what?" asked her 'father' from behind Johnathan.

"Mr. Turner I would-"

"Never mind I have to get Maria back home. If you want to talk to me you can come to my smithy. You know where it is." He draped his arm around the girl taking her in the direction of the boy many feet ahead.

"What's going on Will? Is something wrong with Elizabeth?" He shook his head. No that wasn't it. Why on earth would he have come down to the shore to get her?

"You're in danger Maria."

Danger, she thought. Why was she in danger? She pondered the thought for a moment before it came to her. "I'm going to hang." He grabbed the young girl by the shoulders.

"He's put out a threat against you. But don't worry. I'm going to take this up with the Commodore. And Elizabeth plans to contact her father. But for now you're going to have to stay under someone's eye whether you're at home with your mother or at the smithy with me. It'll all be okay Maria." He put on a fake smile giving the same false prophecies he had given his wife.

"Is it really Daddy?" she asked with fearful, hopeful eyes. Using an expression she hardly ever used for Will.

"I hope so sweetheart."

**A/N: So all I have to say is review! Do that I'll be sure to update… And it'll make me feel all warm and tingly inside. **


	5. We've Got Guests

**A/N: Thanks for the loverly reviews. Oh and I've adjusted the ages since last time to make the courting thing work better : Elizabeth/Will: 35, Maria 15 and Johnathan 17. **

Will sat laboring over a sword down in his smithy. It was a hard job and the heat made it none the better. He wiped the sweat from his brow and pulled the sweat soaked shirt from his chest. He had half a mind to take the bloody thing off. It probably wouldn't do much but it would be better than sitting there in the heat with that thing on. But of course he couldn't fore it would be indecent for him to be sitting in his place of business without any shirt on. He took out his pocket watch. It would soon be time for him to go home and take his lunch. The blacksmith sighed and a small grin appeared on his face at the thought. He quite enjoyed taking his lunch at home with Elizabeth and the kids rather than down at the smithy.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone entered the shop. Will stood up to greet them. "Mr. Turner," said the guest.

"Johnathan," he nodded. "Is this about the other day?"

"Yes sir it is. Mr. Turner…I'm not sure how this is supposed to go but I really, really like your daughter. I was hoping you'd give me permission to court her." Will shook his head and sat back down at in front of his unfinished blade.

"No," he said simply.

"Mr. Turner. I understand that you're apprehensive about letting Maria date but I promise I'll take good care of her," the young boy said. "Mr. Turner this isn't all superficial I've had a chance to talk to her on several occasions and she's different from most girls. She-"

"Yes," Will said stopping him in mid-sentence. "She is different from most girls in Port Royal. She has no place here, except with us. She does not belong with white English society nor does she belong with slave Negroes. She has no parents. They're both dead but infamous. For those reasons I'm extremely protective of her."

"All these things have come up in conversation Mr. Turner."

"How do I know you're going to take as good of care as you say you will?"

"You have my word Mr. Turner, as a man." Will sighed and raked a hand through his brown hair. He accepted the words and found them to be truthful but what when things turned for the worst? Could he trust him to be there for his daughter then?

"You know what'll you'll be slated as when other find out you've began courting her do you not?" He stayed silent. "Do you not?"

Finally he nodded looking down at the dirt ground. "Yes sir. They've already began with the taunting." Will scoffed.

"It's nothing compared to what she's had to live with her whole life!"

"I know! I know sir. Which is why I don't make much of it."

"Will you be able to cope with that? Everywhere you go hearing whispers, being openly criticized in public, turned away from services, not being taken seriously? Can you cope with that lad?" The boy looked at him in wonder, not knowing all the family had gone through in the last 15 years. Was he still up for this?

"I can only promise to try my best sir," he said in fake confidence and a hidden air of fear that did not go unnoticed by Will at all.

"That is more than most can say," he said standing up to look the boy square in the eyes. "Intelligence would tell you to be a gentleman and make sure you do not break my daughter's heart. Johnathan looked around at all the swords and swallowed hard.

"Of course sir. And I thank you very much sir for the opportunity."

"I should be thanking you Johnathan. Since you've come along she's been in much higher spirits. She smiles a lot now. In 2 weeks she's smiled more than she has in 2 years. I can say for certain she is fond of you also."

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Turner."

"Well," Will said wiping his rough hands with a cloth. "I'm about to be on my way home for lunch if you'd like to join us. I'm sure Maria would enjoy seeing you."

"Definitely. Thank you sir." Will smiled and nodded.

"Give me a minute then and we'll head off."

* * *

Maria sat at her vanity mirror brushing her hair. For a few days she had been stuck in the house under the watchful eyes of Elizabeth and Will. Rightfully she had been bored out of her mind but sometimes she found it nice to be left alone with her thoughts; especially when those thoughts revolved around Johnathan Tratchenburg. In only a few days he had become her savoir in this god-forsaken town. She loved to think about him but she found it ten times better when he came by. He had only come once and they had a quiet conversation in the backyard though it was under the suspicious eyes of Will.

Will was in all senses her father and definitely treated her as such. For Will it had been fine when it was only a date to the ball. But then the shore and the unexpected visit to the house? Yes he was grateful that someone had been able to lift the girl's spirits but he was overprotective when it came to her well being. Incredibly more so than any other father in Port Royal but with reason. Maria wasn't a regular girl. Well in most senses she was but to most of Port Royal she definitely couldn't be considered as such. Maria sighed at her predicament. Things would get much better when she joined the Black Pearl she hoped.

A knock on the door inclined her to stop brushing her hair. "Come in," she said starting back up again. The person behind the door came in and sat down beside her. "Hi Will. What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "No! Nothings wrong. I just came up to tell you that I got an important visit today at the smithy," he said looking at her by way of the mirror the same way she did to him.

"Commodore Norrington?" she guessed.

"No someone much closer to you."

"Johnathan?" she asked hopefully and he nodded.

"I know you want this. That's why I told him yes. I gave him permission to court you."

"Will…"

"Maria. I know I've been overprotective of you but I have my reasons. And Johnathan is a good respectable boy. Besides he makes you happy. That's what matters most huh?" Maria nodded as a few stray tears ran down her face.

"Thank you so much dad," she said throwing her arms around his neck. He pulled her away from him placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Come on then. We've got a guest for lunch," she smiled and took his hand as he led her down the stairs to meet the boy who all this discussion had revolved around.

**A/N: Reviews would make me feel a hellava lot better…..Please?**


End file.
